


I didn´t mean to

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Angry Thorin Oakenshield, F/M, Protective Thorin, accidentally hurting you, thorin´s wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 12:01:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13007355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Thorin accidentally hurting the reader ( his wife ) after a hard day of working in the forges when they were on their way to the Blue Mountains.





	I didn´t mean to

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested on Tumblr :)
> 
> mention of violence, angst

Thorin wiped his forehead with a damp cloth sighing heavily. He had been working in the forges from dawn to dusk and he was exhausted. All he wanted now was to get home with his wife, you, and spend quiet, peaceful night with you without any interruptions. You had been working on the market all day selling your bakings and knittings, you were a hard working woman and he admired your determination to get things done. Thorin put down his tools and went to wash on the small fountain that was placed at the back of his working station. Drying himself quickly he put clothes on and started walking toward the market where you hopefully still were. But he didn´t get very far when he heard a bright voice calling his name from behind him. Confused he stopped and turned around and saw you making your way to him smiling joyfully. _”Hello husband, all done for the day?”_ you asked and stopped in front of him giving him a light kiss to the lips eyes shining with all the love and adoration you felt for him. Chuckling he wrapped his arms around you, whispering to your ear with husky, very deep voice of his, _”Is that what you call a kiss?”_ and gave you long, passionate kiss in return making your knees buckle and you would have fallen to the ground if Thorin didn´t have an iron-tight grip on your waist. When he finally pulled away you were having little hard time to breath properly and Thorin rested his forehead against yours. _”What do you say if we headed home?”_ All you could do was to nod your head and let him guide you toward the path which led to the main road of Blue Mountains.

You and Thorin walked on the rocky road in the middle of the small forest when there´s suddenly voices coming from somewhere in front of you around the bend where the road takes a hard turn to the left. By pure instinct, Thorin reaches to his sword pushing you behind him. _”Stay behind me. No matter what happens, stay behind me,”_ he says lowly his blue eyes scanning the road ahead of him trying to figure out if the source of the noises is threat to you. As soon as he had said that, a group of five, shappy looking men came into the view and no matter how tired Thorin was feeling just minutes ago, adrenalin was kicking in with full force because he wanted to keep you safe. _”Oh, won´t you look at that? Travellers! Maybe they´ll have something nice to us,”_ the man in front of everyone says smiling with a wicked grin taking few steps forward. _”Don´t come any closer,”_ Thorin growls un-shielding his sword standing in front of you protectively looking at the man under his lashes. His only concern was you and keeping you out of harm´s way. The leader of the group motion rest of his mates to circle around you taking out their knives. _”Just give us whatever values you are carrying and we go on our merry ways.”_ one of them says but you just shake your head. _”Or we could just take your pretty little companion. It´s been awhile since I´ve been with a young woman, what do you say darling? Fancy coming with us?,”_ leader chuckles looking at you up and down licking his lips and that´s it for Thorin. He sees literally red and dashes toward the leader growling like a wild animal swinging his sword. It makes contact with the man´s arm and next thing you know he is howling in agony on the ground pressing the stump where his arm once was. You stared at the scene before you as Thorin attacks the next fellow who tries to come near you, he is lucky to have all his limbs still attached to him but he still won´t escape unharmed, Thorin´s sword makes ill-looking gash to his torso. Rest of them decide that it might be wise to escape rather than try to approach you again.

Thorin is breathing heavily, sword still in front of him, adrenalin pumping through his veins as he keeps eye on the man whose arm he cut clean off. _”Get the hell out of my sight before I take more than just your arm,”_ Thorin says to the man with deep, low growl eyes shining with pure rage. Trembling the man gets up and wabbles in the same direction his friends ran a little while ago. You take few steps toward your husband and trying to get him turn around you placed your hand on his shoulder.

Before you can realize your mistake, Thorin twirls around swinging his sword thinking that one of those thugs was somehow managed to ambush him from behind but your sudden scream of pain made him realize that it wasn´t any of them, it was you and he had just cut you into the arm with his weapon. Thorin dropped his sword to the ground and rushes to you taking hold of your arm to stop the bleeding. _”I´m so sorry amrâlimê, I didn´t mean to…I didn´t think….I was….”_ he falters looking terrified and tears start to form in his eyes as he keeps looking at the sleeve that was starting to dyed in red because of the blood. _”Thorin…,”_ you whisper and touching his cheek you manage to get his attention. _”It´s alright. I know you didn´t do it on purpose. It was my mistake.”_ you said softly trying to calm him down but he just shook his head. _”No, it´s not alright! I hurt you, my wife…my love….my One… and that it´s unforgivable,”_ Thorin answers shifting his gaze back to your arm, ripping a piece of cloth from his tunic and wrapping it around the wound. Sighing you take a hold of his face and lift it to meet your steady gaze. _”Thorin. It´s not your fault. It was an accident, that is all. Stop beating yourself up because of it.”_ you say sternly and actually make him smile a little. _”That is still no excuse to hurt you. I´m…”_

 _”If you say you´re sorry one more time I´m going to shove that sword of yours somewhere where the sun won´t shine,”_ you growl at him making him take a step back looking little stunned. _”Yes ma'am”_ he chuckles and picks up the sword from the ground. _”Now let´s go home so I can take care of your arm properly,”_ Thorin says looking at you lifting his hand so you can take hold of it. Smiling you two start walking toward the Blue Mountains, your home and in your mind, you thank Mahal that he has given you such a wonderful husband, who spite his exhaustion after hard working day, still defends your honor and keeps you safe with fierce strength. You couldn´t possibly ask for more.


End file.
